Nie wiesz jaki masz problem? Zaraz znajdzie ci go Lucy
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 11 Informacje: *Macie małą niespodziankę w kuchni. ;) *Wyzwanie w piątek o godzine 15:00 i potrwa przez 48h. Ciao, bambini. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi z literami tworzącymi "Beck". Cela Gabrielli: Na środku pokoju stoi kukła, na jej szyi wisi karteczka "Gabriella". Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: ... Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety, podpisane "Liberty". Cela Izumi: Obudziła się, mając sny przypominające jej o swojej drużynie. Tych, którzy byli z nią w pierwotnym wyglądzie drużyny Sigmy. Wstała leniwie i wychyliła się zza drzwi swojej celi. Zauważyła, że reszta cel w tym bloku jest zniszczona i pusta. (PZ) Izumi: 'Zostałam ostatnią osobą z tego pierwszego wyglądu Sigm.. Nie napawia mnie to optymizem, jak inni będą chcieli zakończyć pobyt ludzi z tego bloku i podziele los Nutty oraz reszty. ''Wstrząsnęła samą siebie i zakończyła zwierzenie. '''Izumi: Pora na mały obchód. Wyszła przejść się po więzieniu. Cela Nutty: Cela została zamurowana, podpisana sprayem "Nutty". Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę, na jednej karteczka z napisem "Tamara". Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: Zamknięte na kłódkę. Na drzwiach napis czerwonym sprayem "Wielki Ben". Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: Jakiś czas wcześniej do Jessamine i Jaspera dotarł pewien list, który teraz oboje wspólnie przeczytali. Jessamine: Miło, że postanowiła do nas napisać. Jasper: 'I że jednak o nas nie zapomniała. '''Jessamine: '''Racja. Już w sumie myślałam, że nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczymy. '''Jasper: '''Wygląda na to, że jednak zobaczymy. Tak swoją drogą cieszę się, że już niedługo stąd wyjdziemy. '''Jessamine: '''Ja też... ''Po krótkiej chwili zawahania, Jasper znowu się odezwał. 'Jasper: '''Myślisz, że powinniśmy wyznać pozostałym prawdę? '''Jessamine: '''Jaką prawdę? '''Jasper: '''Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz... ''Jessamine westchnęła. 'Jessamine: '''A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Nie ukrywamy niczego strasznego, a poza tym wydaje mi się, że niektórzy zaczęli się już domyślać tego, że nie jesteśmy do końca szczerzy. '''Jasper: '''Cóż, jak uważasz... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: ''Zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Pokój Evana: Znudzony Evan od dawna nie mógł spać. Leżał sobie na swojej pryczy wpatrzony w sufit ze znużenia rzucając szklanką, niewielką kulą znalezioną ostatniego dnia w salonie. Podrzucał łapał zajmując sobie myśli. '''Evan: Może faktycznie to lekka przesada? Przez myśl przechodziły mu wizję jak Nutty została pozostawiona w dole. Nie tylko jej, kilka poprzednich również mu dziwnie zaczęło krążyć. Poczuł nagle uderzenie w klatce piersiowej. Evan: Szlak! Zabrał i odłożył kulkę, która spadła na niego kiedy wybił się z rytmu. Wstał, nieco się wyciągnął, założył buty chcąc się przejść po więzieniu. Centrum Dowodzenia: Serce więzienia. Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: W kuchni leży truchło wysokiego bruneta. W jego ciało wbite jest 8 noży. Każdy w inną część ciała. Na oko chłopak miał 187 cm wzrostu i ważył spoooro. Na karteczce przy lodówce jest napisane, że ruszanie truchła jest surowo zabronione. Znajduje się tuż przy otwarciu lodówki. Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Schowała teraz już wszystkie materiały i usatysfakcjonowana opuściła salon. Biblioteka: Mniej więcej ogarniając już rozkład budynku postanowił wejść do biblioteki. Znajdowały się stanowiska, ale bez gier czy tym bardziej internetu nie było sensu ich włączać. Wziął długopis z jakiegoś biurka krzyżówki chcąc je porozwiązywać - albo bardziej wpisać w różnych hasła które w ogóle będzie kojarzył. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w dość wygodnych jak na tutejsze warunki fotelach. Izumi zobaczyła, że jakaś postać tu wchodziła i weszła tu za nią ciekawska. Spotkała jegomościa, który dopiero co dołączył. Izumi: 'Wygodnie, prawda ? Czego to tu szuka nowy uczestnik ? ''Spytała, przystawiając palec do ust okazując zaciekawienie. Podeszła nieco bliżej niego, siadając na przeciwnym fotelu. '''Evan: Yo Izumi. *obsunął niżej krzyżówkę* Ta, dużo lepiej i ciszej niż w tym śmierdzącym salonie albo stołówce z padliną czy kaszą. *westchnął* Niespecjalnie niczego. Siedzenie cały czas w celi jest zaskakująco zbyt depresyjne. Izumi: Depresyjne ? Doświadczyłam tego rano, gdy patrzyłam na cele zniszczone w swoim bloku. Zostałam tam jedyna. Trochę zmieszała się przypominając o tym. Izumi: Tak właściwie, to jak tu się znalazłeś ? Że wogóle dopuścili kogoś z zewnątrz jeszcze w trakcie.. Zastanawiała się nieco patrząc na niego. Evan: Ostatnia z Sigm? Masz powód by cię zapamiętano. Odłożył krzyżówkę i długopis nie chcąc zajmować się dwoma rzeczami na raz, kiedy już wciągnął się w dyskusję. Evan: Szczerze nie wiem nawet jak ci na to opowiedzieć. *zastanawiająco uniósł głowę* Chyba substytutem za kogoś tutaj. Podobnie jak większość zostałem wybrany. Przyglądał się nieco roztrzęsionej cheerlederce. Evan: Ten pobyt przez który ja przechodzę a shit co wy przeszliście to niczym niebo a ziemia. Izumi uśmiechnęła się niemrawo na to co powiedział. Izumi: 'Ciebie też zapamiętają. ''Popatrzyła się na niego i odliczyła coś. 'Izumi: '''Wchodzisz z buta jako jedyny w trakcie i wygrywasz sobie dwa wyzwanka. ''Zaklaskała pełna podziwu. Jednak na koniec pomachała przed nim palcem, jakby ostrzegając. '''Izumi: Niektórym się to nie spodobało. Może i mi także ? Choć i tak jestem na uboczu w zadaniach. Evan: Ciepłe powitanie? Lekko się wbił po jej sugestywnym geście. Evan: Nie będę przepraszał za to, ale sama zważyłaś, że i mi szczęście czy ochrona się skończyła. Poza tym dziwnie to słyszeć od kogoś kto idzie jak burza mając najwięcej sukcesów. Instynktownie ziewnął nieco mocniej niż zwykle, przykrywając usta dłonią chcąc ukryć nieco swoje zmęczenie by nie poczuła się bardziej nieswojo. Evan: Możemy jednak takie zostawić na boku. Zgaduję, że mimo wszystko też chcesz wyciągnąć informacje. *machnął delikatnie ręką* Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Tak sądzę? Izumi: 'Jakoś nie widać tego po mnie po 3 ostatnich wyzwaniach. ''Wzruszyła ramionami przypominając sobie wyniki. '''Izumi: '''Informacje ? A co mi dadzą, jeśli nie wygram ? '''Evan: Nie mówię, by wygrać ale zawsze jakaś przewaga. *ziewnął* Tutaj nie będziesz miała drugiego podejścia. W grze po pierwszej potyczce, można po raz drugi wrócić do punktu kontrolnego by pokonać tego samego bossa. Wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając się nieco zbijając sobie dłonie w piąstki. Evan: Albo jesteś jak ja i masz w sumie wywalone idąc po najmniejszej linii oporu. Nie mnie tam oceniać. Izumi: 'W sumie to póki co omijam granice bycia ostatnim. ''Włosy spadły jej nieco na czoło i musiała je poprawić. 'Izumi: '''Oglądałeś nas wcześniej po drugiej stronie ? Miałam nie pytać o informacje, ale to w sumie.. samo nachodzi się na usta. Jak nie chcesz to nie odpowiadaj. ''Wyszczerzyła się kłopotliwie. '''Evan: Mi to tam różnicy nie robi. *machnął zrezygnowanie ręką* Tak, ciebie innych z twarzy czy imion kojarzę. *wskazał na nią puszczając strzałkę* A serio nie chcę robić nadziei czy coś. Oparł sobie dłoń o kant podtrzymując sobie głowę spoglądając w stronę okna. Evan: To się zastanawiam czy faktycznie to jest udawane? Westchnął wiedząc, że mu się wymsknęło nie chcąc się jej z tego zwierzać. Evan: Jedynie jeśli miałaś wyrzuty z powodu dzienniczka to mogę cię zapewnić, że nie wszystko w nich pewnie jest prawdą. Swoje intencje będę ukrywać do końca. Izumi: 'Hm, skoro tak pamiętasz wszystko z zewnątrz... ''Pomasowała swoje dłonie, skupiając się nieco. '''Izumi: Kim byłeś za nim tu przybyłeś ? Evan: No-lifem. Nie oczekiwałem nic od życia, ślęcząc większość czasu przy grach starając się jedynie przeżyć z dnia na dzień. Zwrócił wzrok w jej stronę. Evan: Wiem, nie brzmi zbyt ekscytująco czy w ogóle jak normalny człowiek. Nie zrobiłem jednak coś łamiąc prawa. Jak dobrze kojarzę z początku kazali wam wymyślić czy uzupełnić dzienniczki czy coś w ten deseń. Pochwycił ponownie za krzyżówki. Evan: Z początku były puste. Jak ta pusta krzyżówka. Wskazał palcem po czym przesunął stronę na nieco wypełnioną. Evan: Wypełnialiście jako pierwsi tworząc podstawę. Wziął długopis dopisując losowe słowa w różne puste kratki. Evan: Dla mnie żerowali na waszej amnezji zbywając i robiąc z was kukiełki czy coś w tym stylu. Wyrwał jedną ze stron po czym wyrzucił zeszyt za siebie. Evan: Ale teraz kiedy znacie prawdziwy powód to większość z tego poszła do kosza. Jedynie ta kartka. Nie posiadłem reszty bo nie musieli mnie zbywać jak was i podobnie w swoim mam zapisany jedynie powód przybycia. Na pewno otrzymaliście go wraz z pozostałymi lukami. Ale... *podrapał się pod podbródku* To już sama sobie musisz odpowiedzieć na ile sobie ufasz. Tak sądzę. Izumi: Mhm, gracz komputerowy. Robi w takim miejscu jak więzienie ? Musiało ci brakować kasy, prawda ? Zamyśliła się. Przywrócona pamięć.. wiedziała kim tak naprawdę jest. Izumi: 'Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie wiesz kim dokładnie jestem. Albo zwyczajnie jesteś laikiem jeśli chodzi o to. ''Spojrzała się na chłopaka nerwowym wzrokiem wyczekując odpowiedzi. '''Evan: Nie... *nerwowo się zarumienił* Znaczy to tylko moja teoria, więc odpowiadam. Sama do odpowiedzi dojdziesz. Poza tym nie byłem tak bardzo w to jak na ironię, więc sam nie wszystko rozumiem. Ja raczej nie czuję się jakbym miał jakikolwiek cel w życiu więc pewnie dlatego tutaj w ogóle mnie rozważyli. Przymrużył oczami rzucając się wygodnie w tył fotelu. Evan: Wygląd, imiona i może parę zachowań przy zadaniach. To tyle. Nie wiem o czym marzysz, preferencjach, snach czy co ci tam teraz wpadło do głowy. Słysząc chłopaka doszła do wniosku, że naprawdę nie wie. Odetchnęła w duchu. Izumi: 'O czym marzę ? Może kiedyś przeczytasz o mnie, oglądając napisy końcowe. ''Tyle wystarczało jej, by musiał wiedzieć. '''Izumi: '''Każdy powinien mieć jakiś cel mimo wszystko.. '''Evan: No niby powinien. *odparł z dość znużonym tonem* W każdym razie. Wybił się z fotela przed dziewczyną. Obrócił się sięgając po wcześniej wyrzucony zeszyt z krzyżówkami i długopis, który przypadkiem również upuścił. Evan: To chyba wszystko? Chciałbym jeszcze się pokręcić... w sumie nie wiem po co, ale po coś pewnie. Odłożył przedmioty odmachując jej na pożegnanie. W duchu się ucieszył, że nie przywaliła mu czy coś. Mogło być dużo gorzej. Evan: Powodzenia w przerwaniu... *spauzował na moment* ... kontynuowaniu tej passy? Dodał wychodząc z biblioteki zamykając za sobą drzwi. Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: Kible już sprawne. '' Salka Spirytystyczna: ''Drzwi szeroko otwarte. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Jest karteczka wywieszona "Nie przeszkadzać kurwa, ciężko pracuje" (tzn. śpię) Studio: ... Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Niedostępne, wyjście zamknięte. Wyzwanie: Zebranie przed wyzwaniem: Rozbrzmiał dźwięk, który wszystkich zaprowadził na salę ceremonii. Wywieszona tam była kartka z ogłoszeniem. Pod ogłoszeniem wisiaił przypięty pluszak misia czarno-białego. "Nieładnie! Ktoś z was dokonał ostatnio morderstwa w kuchni. Bardzo nieładnie jest denerwować Lucy, który tutaj jako jedyna ma prawo do zabijania. Gniew producentów dzisiaj was dopadnie i problemy znaleźliście sobie sami. Wśród was znajduje się seryjny zabójca. Waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie go. Musicie znaleźć wskazówki i potem wykonać proces tutaj. Osoba, która odnajdzie przestępce zostanie nietykalną. Lucy, xoxo." //Teraz tak. Wyzwanie jest podzielone na 2 części. Pierwszą część zaczynamy dzisiaj i będzie trwa 30 godzin, do 14.12 godziny 20:00 lub spełnienia drugiego warunku. W tej części w lokacjach niżej musicie znaleźć wskazówki, które pomagą wam rozwikłać zagadkę. W każdej z 4 głównych lokacji jest do zdobycia po 7 wskazówek. Możecie posiadać od 3 do 5 wskazówek na osobę. Wyjątkiem jest Deidre, która po zadaniu dostanie gratisowo 2 podpowiedzi za zwycięstwo w ostatnim wyzwaniu (więc w jej wypadku, ona może posiadać, aż 7 wskazówek!). Drugim warunkiem rozpoczęcia szybszego procesu jest uzyskanie przez każdego minimum trzech wskazówek. Częścią drugą jest proces. Gdzie każdy będzie mógł przedstawić swoje dowody, wnioski oraz myśli i będziecie toczyli normalnie dyskusje z argumentami, kto według was przeskrobał. Pamiętajcie, że wśród was jest morderca i może was kierować w złą stronę, bo gdy podacie fałszywą osobę ona zapewni sobie nietykalność. Q&A do procesu: Jak uznamy, że któraś odpowiedź jest ostateczna? Osoba, która chce oskarżyć kogoś i wskazać, że on jest winny. Używa słów "Oskarżam!". '' Czy można sobie po prostu podać osobę i mieć wywalone jajca? ''Nie. Musicie uargumentować dlaczego dana osoba. Dodatkowo wciąż nie daje to wam gwarancji w wygraniu wyzwania. Musicie zyskać poparcie minimum trzech osób. Równowagą jest sprzeciw trzech osób. '' Dlaczego akurat trzech? ''By żadna grupka osób nie miała przewagi. '' Jak wyrazić sprzeciw? ''Musicie napisać "Sprzeciwiam się! I podać argumenty" Co w wypadku, gdy ciągle będzie remis? Zadanie wygra najlepsza argumentacja z dowodami i logicznym myśleniem. Niekoniecznie prawidłowa odpowiedź(!). Do kiedy trwa proces? Od zakończenia części pierwszej (sobota 20:00 lub wcześniej) do niedzieli (20:00) lub ostatecznego oskarżenia jednej osoby. '' Jak można zdobyć wskazówkę? ''Piszecie w danej lokacji. Jeśli uznacie, że napisaliście w niej wystarczająco oznaczacie Lukę bądź piszecie mu na pw z prośbą by zerknął i on zweryfikuje czy ją dostaniecie. Wskazówki są losowe z danej lokacji. :) '' I żeby rozpocząć wyzwanie musicie tu przybyć i to przeczytać. Miłej zabawy. :3// ''Izumi pojawiła się przed kartką z ogłoszeniem. Czytając ją uważnie, zapamiętała wszystko i udała się w poszukiwaniu tropu, Jako drugi przybył tu James i również przeczytał wiadomość, która go zszokowała. James: ' Morderca? Ale co? Jak? Gdzie? I kiedy? ''Z jego czoła zaczął lecieć pot. Następny zjawia się Igor wraz z Russellem, '''Igor: Co się dzieje? Chłopak i jego ptak szybko przeczytali tekst, a Igor uśmiechnął się. Igor: YAAAAAS! Zadanie polegajace na wykłócaniu się, bronieniu swojego zdania, oskarżania innych i bronieniu siebie, łączeniu faktów w logicznom całość to jest zadanie dla mnie! Igor: Russell, to zadanie wymaga specjalnych ciuszków! Zbieraj skrzydła w kroki i idziemy się przebrać. Russell: Kraaaa Oboje szybko wyszli z pokoju. '' ''Arisha weszła do pomieszczenia z informacjami o wyzwaniu. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o tym, że dawno nie widzieli prowadzących. Arisha: 'Znowu karteczka? *powiedziała niewyraźnie* ''Następnie czytając na jej twarzy na przemian malowało się zmartwienie i konsternacja. Koniec końców dało się od niej wyczuć skupienie i determinacje, gdy szybko opuściła pokój, w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Kuchnia: Kruk i jego pan, już po przebraniu się, znaleźli się w kuchni gdzie nie wiele czasu zajęło im odnalezienie ciała. '''Igor: Uh. Nie zbyt ładny widok dla małego ptaszka, co Russell? Ptak był odwrócony w drugą stronę i nie chciał patrzyć na poharatane ciało biedaka. Igor: Ten chłopak nie wygląda jak ktoś z uczestników... A przynajmniej nie jak cokolwiek co z nich zostało. Chłopak podszedł do trupa i z obrzydzeniem zaczął przeszukiwać czy w jakieś kieszeni lub gdzieś pod nim nie było żadnej wskazówki, która pomoże znaleźć winnego zbrodni. Niestety, ale Igor przez przypadek popchnął tak mocno trupa, że mimo iż kilka przebitych na wylot noży, były także trochę wbite w lodówke, ciało upadło. Igor: Ups. Chłopak przyjrzał się w lodówce o którą zwłoki się opierały. Coś było z nią nie tak, ale chłopak nie był pewny co, ale był ktoś tu z nim kto mógłby mu pomóc. Igor: Nie chcesz patrzyć na zwłoki? Okej, nie ma sprawy, ale popatrz w środku lodówki czy nie ma czekolwiek. Przystojniak otworzył lodówkę i drzwi zablokował krzesłem, by przypadkiem Kruk nie został zamknięty w środku. Ptak szybko podleciał do lodówki, unikając patrzenia w stronę zwłok i zaczął patrzyć czy gdzieś tam nie ma wskazówki. Igor: Świetnie, zakrukaj 2 razy gdy coś zobaczysz podejrzanego, a ja jeszcze chwilę poszukam wokół tego pana. Czarnowłosy zaczął jeszcze raz patrzeć w kieszeniach martwego czy czegoś nie przegapił. Stołówka: ... Biblioteka: Izumi przypominając sobie, że była tutaj wcześniej kilka razy postanowiła odwiedzić zbiorowisko książek. Zaczęła od przeszukiwania stołów, na których były książki czytane przez wcześniej tutaj przebywających osób. Może w nich będą jakieś wskazówki ? - pomyślała, lecz wpierw zaczęła przeczesywać stoły dokładnie. To co pod nimi, na nich oraz obok nich na krzesłach. Każda wskazówka była w tym momencie ważna i potrzebna w rozwikłaniu zagadki trupa. Gdy po dokładnym przeczesaniu okolicy stołów i nieznalezieniu zbytnio niczego przydatnego.. dobrała się do każdej książki i przekręcając każdą stronę. W pierwszej z nich.. kartki w niektórych miejscach były nieco ucięte czy powyginane, nic nie zwróciło też uwagi, jakoby były jakieś notki czy inne napisane tam przydatne rzeczy. Sama książka była zatytuowana "Moby Dick", a na końcowej stronie narysowany penis please. '' '''Izumi: '''No tak, zero poszanowania. Dla dobrej książki. ''Zaczęła odkładać ją na bok i druga książka weszła w posiadanie dziewczyny. Był to jakiś podręcznik układów choreograficznych, jakkolwiek to brzmiało. Były pokazane różne sztuczki przy takich układach, większość z nich oczywiście ilustrowana, by lepiej było wytężyć i spojrzeć na to z łatwiejszej strony. Ostatecznie i tak nic nie znalazła. Na niektórych stronach były różne malowidła i sztuka bazgrania, jakieś dziwne, nieznane skróty jak JD, OMFG etc. czy też dodane i wklejone kartki, prawdopodobnie z podręcznika pozycji seksualnych. derp '' ''Więcej książek nieznalazła na stole, przeszła więc do przeszukania pierwszej z bliskich tutaj bloków i półek pełnych książek. Były one na litery od A do D. Większość była zniszczona lub niedało się z nich nic wydobyc, zwęglone czy spalone też się zdarzały i szybko jej szło przeszukiwanie tego działu... Centrum dowodzenia: ... Pokój Arishy: ... Pokój Deidre: ... Pokój Evana: ... Pokój Igora: ... Igor i Russell byli już przebrani. Chłopak ubrany był w czarne eleganckie spodnie, białą koszulę, czarny długi płaszcz oraz czarny kapelusz fedorę. Ptak natomiast miał na sobie tylko małą wersję kapelusza. 'Igor: '''Okej, jesteśmy gotowi do akcji! Poza tym wyglądam niesamowicie w tych spodniach *Chłopak zaczął oglądać się w lustrze dopóki Kruk nie uderzył go skrzydłem w nogę* Okej, okej. Musimy iść, a pierwszym krokiem w poszukiwaniu sprawcy powinno być znalezienie ciała! ''Oboje wyszliz pokoju. Pokój Izumi: ... Pokój Jamesa: ... Pokój Nikodema: ... Sąd+Ceremonia: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki